


Netflix and Cuddle

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wasn't expecting a blizzard when he left for class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Clint/Coulson college roommates with sexual tension? Please and thank you.
> 
> Requested by tumblr user: jazzybaybay

“Fuckity fuck fuck,” Clint growled as he let himself into the room.

Phil glanced up from where he was studying. "What happened?“

"Have you looked outside recently?”

“No.”

Clint glowered at him and Phil forced himself to turn from the door to the window, where there was now a couple of inch or two of snow stacked up against the window. "Oh, it snowed.“

"It didn’t just snow, we’ve got a winter weather advisory. One I didn’t see until I was out for today and…”

Phil glanced back and now he could see the dampness of Clint’s thin hoodie. "Well, get out of those clothes.“

Clint paused, looking at him. 

"I mean, you won’t get warm if you’re wearing damp clothes.”

Clint nodded and started stripping down. Phil forced himself not to watch.

“Maybe a warm shower?” Phil suggested.

“I don’t really want to shower right now.”

Phil nodded and then stood, reaching into his loft bed to pull the quilt off. "How about we do a movie night.“

"Seriously?” Clint asked. Phil blushed as he realized that Clint had stripped down to his jeans.

Phil nodded. "Yeah, why not?“

"Sure…” Clint agreed. "lemme change.“

Phil nodded, letting Clint get changed as he turned on the TV and pulled up the Netlifx account. "You mind if we sit on your bed?”

“Go ahead,” Clint said and Phil set to rearranging the bed into something that would hold their heat. 

“You hungry? I could pop some popcorn?”

“That sounds good. Can I have a Keurig cup. Hot chocolate sounds good.”

“Go ahead, just if you’re getting water, make me one?”

“Thanks Phil.” Clint said, grabbing their cups and heading out to the drinking fountain. 

It didn’t take long, before they were cuddled up in the bed. Phil turned on a Robin Hood movie, because he knew that those were Clint’s favorite. 

Phil probably shouldn’t have done this, his crush on Clint had been going on all semester and curling up like this was just going to end in heartbreak. However, he could help himself. Clint needed him.


End file.
